Life of Bechloe
by Myrt007
Summary: One-shots, based on the life of Beca and Chloe.
1. Bored

_**A/N: So, this is my first multichapter fic. I try to make some more one-shots and add them. **_

_**Reminder: I'm dutch, so grammar mistakes are common!**_

* * *

*tap, tap* "Beca." *tap, tap* "Beca!" tap, tap, tap* "Oh god, Beca, please stop tapping on my head! It drives me crazy and I'm trying to work here!" "But I'm bored." I whined. "Then find yourself something to do! I'm sure you have some homework." I shook my head. "Nope." I said, popping the 'p'. "I finished all my homework already." Chloe narrowed her eyes. "All of it?" she asked. "Yes my dear, all of it." I said proudly and in an exaggerate English accent. "Let me see." Chloe said. "What, you don't believe your badass girlfriend, who for once was not so badass and made her homework? Auch, that hurts Chlo." I said, faking I was deeply hurt. Chloe giggles. God, I loved that sound. "See, just what you said, you never make your homework. So now let me see." I got up to get my homework. I handed it over to her outstretched hand. I watched her looking through my homework. Damn, she looks hot doing that. "You know, it's not polite to stare Beca." She said without looking up from my homework. "Sorry, but I can't help it that you're such a turn on looking through my homework like that." She looked up and laughed. "You know, you're very cute giving compliments like that." She said, standing up. "I'm not cute, I'm a total badass." I retorted. We stood face to face. I had to look up a bit because Chloe was a bit taller than me, and she loved to remember me of that fact. "You, Beca Mitchell, are so not badass. You lost your badass reputation the minute you started to date me. And, you made your homework, so you lost your badass points there too. So, that proves my point: you are very cute and not a badass." She ended her sort of speech by closing the gap between us by kissing me on the lips. I, of course, answered her kiss. After a few minutes we pulled away because of the lack of oxygen. Our foreheads rested against each other. "You, Chloe Beale, turned me into a total softie." I said, pecking her on the lips. "I know, but you love it." "That, I do." I said and we kissed again. She found a soft spot in my neck and I moaned. "Shall we continue this in the bedroom, my dear?" She asked giggling and speaking in an English accent. I just dumply nodded. She was so hot speaking like that. So hot. "Told you, you're cute and a total softie." She said when she saw me blushing. "Yup," I said, "and I totally love it."


	2. New Tattoo

_**Live of Bechloe – A Pitch Perfect Story**_

_**Part 2**_

"You know Chloe is going to kill you when she finds out you took another tattoo?" Jesse asks when he and Beca walk into the tattoo shop. "Yeah, I know. But on the other hand, it's for her, so she can't stay mad that long." Beca says. She had been planning on a tattoo like this for a while now, and today she finally decided that it was time to take it. So here she was, in a tattoo shop with Jesse. Beca handed her image of what she wanted over to the tattoo man. After 15 minutes he came back with a sketch. Beca took her shirt off and placed herself in front of the man. He placed it on her scapula. Beca looked in the mirror and smiled. "This is perfect.'' She nodded. She took a seat on the table and the man began with the tattoo. Jesse sat next to her. "I still think it's a bad idea." He says. "Well, I don't think it's a bad idea. And though, I can't stop now, can I? It's already halfway done." She says with a smirk. Jesse just shook his head. After one and a half hour or so the tattoo was finally done. Beca looked in the mirror and had a smile spread over her whole face. "This is perfect. Just perfect. Thanks man." She says, shaking the man his hand. After wrapping the tattoo up, Beca and Jesse leave the shop. They went back to their dorms.

When Beca arrives at her and Chloe's of campus apartment(Chloe had stayed at Barden to go for a master and they had decided to take an off campus apartment), she finds it empty. She places her bag on the table and went to her music equipment to work on another mix.

After two hours or so, Chloe arrives at her and Beca's apartment. She finds Beca working on another mix, and she doesn't notice Chloe's arrival. Chloe comes up from behind Beca and wraps her arms around Beca's waist. Beca jumps up, startled at the other figure than her in the room. She turns around and sees Chloe. "Oh, it's you. Don't scare me like that!" Chloe laughs. "Sorry babe, but you're just to easy to scare when you're at work." She places a kiss on Beca's lips. Beca immediately answers the kiss and deepens it. After a few minutes they break away because of the lack of oxygen. "I'm going to make some dinner, anything you fancy?" Chloe asks. Beca shrugs. "Nope, you choose." Chloe nods, and gives Beca a kiss before walking to the kitchen. Beca turns back to finish her mix.

After an half hour, Chloe has finished cooking dinner and went to Beca to get her. When she walks up from behind Beca, she notices a small edge of the bandage. She pulls Beca's t-shirt down a little, but enough to show the rest of the bandage that is covering the new tattoo. Chloe's eyes widen and she rips the headphones off of Beca's head. "Huh, Chloe what was that for?" Beca says as she turns around. Upon seeing her girlfriends face, she knows that Chloe saw her new tattoo. "What the hell Beca, another tattoo? When did you do this?And why?" Chloe rants. Beca winces at Chloe's tone. "I did it today. And to answer your other question, it's easier to explain if you pull of the bandage. I hope you will understand then." Beca turns around and pulls the shirt over her head, so that she is standing in her bra. Chloe gently peals of the bandage of Beca's back. She gasps when she sees the tattoo. It says '_Titanium' _with some music notes around it. "Oh Beca…" Beca nervously turns around to face Chloe. "I, euh, I did it for you. Because of you I feel titanium. You're the best thing in my life Chloe. I just had to get it. I hope you understand." She says, looking to the ground. She feels Chloe's hand cup her face. She looks up to face Chloe. "Beca, it's beautiful. And I love you too." She gives Beca a kiss on the lips. "But, I still don't approve of you having another tattoo. Although it is a very nice one. Please Beca, no more tattoo's. Or at least discuss it with me first." Beca nods. "I don't think I will take another tattoo. It's complete now. And if I want another one, I discuss it with you first." Chloe nods. "Good, now come, dinner is getting cold." And with that she drags Beca with her to the kitchen.


	3. Old Songs

**_So, here's another story. It's short, I know, but it just popped in my head when I was listening to the old turntable with LP's. Hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

I began to sneeze. God, there is a lot of dust on these things. It was a Sunday afternoon, and I found myself sitting in the livingroom, looking through old LP's. Fleetwood Mac was playing in the background on the old turntable. Yes, I do love Fleetwood Mac. Their music is just perfect. I picked up another LP, only this time it was a single. Hmm, Concrete Blonde. Haven't listened to them in a while. I stood up and put the single on the turntable. Their song Joey came on. God, I love that song. I walked back to the huge pile of LP's and settled myself on the ground. Hmm, what do we have here. I looked through them. Prince, Creedence Clearwater Revival, 3 LP's of Michael Jackson. Of course I had them, it was the King Of Pop, it was like a necessarity. I looked further through the singles. June Lodge, Nik Kershaw, Rappers Delight, Village People. I began to giggle. I turned the single around. Y.M.C.A. Hah, genious. I placed the single on the turntable and began to sing and dance along. Yes, badass Beca Mitchell also does have her moments. When it was finished I put I want you to want me from Cheap Trick. I again went further with looking through the LP's when I felt arms around my waist. I turned around and stood eye and eye with my beautiful red headed girlfriend. "Hey, what you're doing?" She asked, placing herself next to me on the ground. "I was just looking through these old LP's. It's amazing what's between here. Oh, look at this." I hold up a LP of Grease. Chloe's eyes widened. "You, Beca Mitchell, biggest movie heater ever, have a LP of Grease? How?" I giggled. "The music is just good. And to be honest, it isn't exactly a movie, it's a more like a musical. I just like it." I said softly blushing. Chloe's smile grew wide and she pecked me on the lips. "Beca Mitchell, it looks like you never cease to amaze me." I smirked and kissed her on the lips. Then I stood up and walked over the the turntable. I put the LP of grease on it and put You're the one that I want on. I started to sing, whilst walking over to Chloe. Chloe had a big smile on her face. On the part where Olivia Newton-John began to sing, she joined me. We sang and danced together through the whole house. When the song ended, we fell back on the couch. "That was nice." I said smirking. "That, it was. We should do such things more often." I nodded in agreement. I could get used to that. She gave me kiss on the lips and I deepened it. I pulled her up and took her to the bedroom.

Where music wasn't all good for.


	4. 5 Songs For Chloe

**A/N: So, it's been awhile that I've uploaded, but I almost finished a story but they stole my laptop so that story is gone. But, then the inspiration striked, so here's a new chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

The first time Beca did a song for Chloe, was to ask Chloe to be her girlfriend. They were going on dates for a month and Beca wanted to do something special for Chloe to ask her to be her girlfriend. And how could she do that better than with music? So Beca organized the perfect evening. She invited Chloe for dinner, and after that they would watch a movie. What Chloe didn't know, was that Beca prepared a song for her. So, while the movie was playing Beca stood up. Chloe looked at her with confused eyes.

'Im just going to the toilet, realax.' Beca grinned while she walked to bathroom. There stood her guitar. She picked it up and walked back to the couch where Chloe was.

'Beca, why do you have your guitar with you?' Chloe asked confused. What was Beca doing?

Beca didn't answer and just started playing. The sound of the guitar and Beca singing filled the room.

_**If you were mine**__**  
**__**I'd make you smile**__**  
**__**With all my foolish ways**__**  
**__**Like light to dark**__**  
**__**Would make a start**__**  
**__**If only you'd notice me**__**Cause there's a thousand ways**__**  
**__**and a thousand times**__**  
**__**That I could try to say**__**  
**__**I will make you mine**__**  
**__**And if it's not today**__**  
**__**I'm gonna keep on trying**__**  
**__**I'm gonna get there I'm gonna get there**__**  
**__**I'm gonna make you mine**__**  
**__**I'm gonna get there I'm gonna get there**__**  
**__**I'm gonna make you mine**__**We could lie**__**  
**__**On a field of grass**__**  
**__**And watch the birds fly by**__**  
**__**If only you'd come talk to me**__**  
**__**I'd show you that it all was right**__**Cause there's a thousand ways**__**  
**__**and a thousand times**__**  
**__**That I could try to say**__**  
**__**I will make you mine**__**  
**__**And if it's not today**__**  
**__**I'm gonna keep on trying**__**  
**__**I'm gonna get there I'm gonna get there**__**  
**__**I'm gonna make you mine**__**  
**__**I'm gonna get there I'm gonna get there**__**  
**__**I'm gonna make you mine**__**We could live in love entranced**__**  
**__**If only you'd consider rhymes**__**  
**__**Cause there's a world out there for us to see and love**__**  
**__**You will believe**__**Cause there's a thousand ways**__**  
**__**and a thousand times**__**  
**__**That I could try to say**__**  
**__**I will make you mine**__**  
**__**And if it's not today**__**  
**__**I'm gonna keep on trying**__**  
**__**I'm gonna there I'm gonna get there**__**  
**__**I'm gonna make you mine**__**  
**__**Cause there's a thousand ways and a thousand times**__**  
**__**That I could try to say I will make you mine**__**  
**__**And if it's not today I'm gonna keep on trying**__**  
**__**I'm gonna get there I'm gonna get there**__**  
**__**I'm gonna make you mine**__**  
**__**I'm gonna get there I'm gonna get there**__**  
**__**I'm gonna make you mine**__**  
**__**I'm gonna get there I'm gonna get there**__**  
**__**I'm gonna make you mine**__**I'm gonna make you mine**__**  
**__**I'm gonna make you mine**__**  
**__**I'm gonna make you mine**__**  
**__**I'm gonna make you mine**__**  
**__**I'm gonna make you mine**__**  
**__**I'm gonna make you mine**__**  
**__**I'm gonna make you mine**__**  
**__**I'm gonna make you mine**__**  
**_

At the end of the song, Beca layed her guitar to the side and kneeled down in front of Chloe, who had her eyes filled with tears.

'Dear Chloe, the past month was the best month in my life. You make me happy, and strong and when I'm with you, I feel loved. So, Chloe, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?'

Chloe nodded and attacked Beca in a hug.

'Of course I want to be your girlfriend! This was perfect Beca, it's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you so much.' Chloe said as she kissed Beca on the lips.

Both girl couldn't be any happier at that moment.

The second time Beca sang a song for Chloe, was when they had their first fight. They fought about something stupid, Beca didn't even know what it was about, and had stromed out of the room. She had walked for over an hour, when she arrived at the auditorium. She stepped inside and walked over to the piano. She pushed some of the keys and started playing.

_**What would I do without your smiling mouth**__**  
**__**Drawing me in, and you kicking me out**__**  
**__**Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down**__**  
**__**What's going on in that beautiful mind**__**  
**__**I'm on your magical mystery ride**__**  
**__**And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright**__**My head's underwater**__**  
**__**But I'm breathing fine**__**  
**__**You're crazy and I'm out of my mind**__**Cause all of me**__**  
**__**Loves all of you**__**  
**__**Love your curves and all your edges**__**  
**__**All your perfect imperfections**__**  
**__**Give your all to me**__**  
**__**I'll give my all to you**__**  
**__**You're my end and my beginning**__**  
**__**Even when I lose I'm winning**__**  
**__**Cause I give you all of me**__**  
**__**And you give me all of you, oh**__**  
**_

What Beca didn't noticed, was that halfway the song, a teary redhead had walked up from behind her. Chloe's eyes filled with more tears when she heard Beca playing. There was so much emotion in the song. Chloe didn't say a think and listened further.

_**How many times do I have to tell you**__**  
**__**Even when you're crying you're beautiful too**__**  
**__**The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood**__**  
**__**You're my downfall, you're my muse**__**  
**__**My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues**__**  
**__**I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you**__**My head's underwater**__**  
**__**But I'm breathing fine**__**  
**__**You're crazy and I'm out of my mind**__**Cause all of me**__**  
**__**Loves all of you**__**  
**__**Love your curves and all your edges**__**  
**__**All your perfect imperfections**__**  
**__**Give your all to me**__**  
**__**I'll give my all to you**__**  
**__**You're my end and my beginning**__**  
**__**Even when I lose I'm winning**__**  
**__**Cause I give you all of me**__**  
**__**And you give me all of you, all of you!**__**Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts**__**  
**__**Risking it all, though it's hard**__**Cause all of me**__**  
**__**Loves all of you**__**  
**__**Love your curves and all your edges**__**  
**__**All your perfect imperfections**__**  
**__**Give your all to me**__**  
**__**I'll give my all to you**__**  
**__**You're my end and my beginning**__**  
**__**Even when I lose I'm winning**__**  
**__**Cause I give you all of me**__**  
**__**And you give me all of you**__**I give you all of me**__**  
**__**And you give me all, all of you, oh**_

Beca let the last tone fade, and putted her head in her hands and started crying. Chloe couldn't hold it anymore and out her hands around Beca's waist. Beca was startled and tensed up at sudden arms around her waist, but when she turned around and saw it was Chloe, she relaxed. She stood up and put Chloe into a hug.

'Im so sorry Chlo, so sorry.' Beca mumbled into Chloe's collarbone.

'You don't have to apologize Bec, I'm sorry too. And that song was beautiful.' Chloe said while she looked in Beca's eyes.

'I meant every word I said. You really are all of me Chlo, I wouldn't know what to do without you.'

Chloe pulled Beca in for a kiss.

'I know Bec, I know. I love you.' 'I love you too, so much.' And with that they pulled back in the kiss.

* * *

The third time Beca did a song for Chloe, was on their 3 month anniversary. Chloe thought they just would go for dinner, but what she didn't know was the walk after that.

'Where are we going Beca?'

'Sst, don't ask, you'll see soon enough.' With that Beca grabbed Chloe's hand and walked further.

After then minutes they arrived at a little lake. Beca pulled Chloe with her to a tree. Chloe gasped at the sight. Under the tree was a red picnic blanket. On the blanket stood a bottle with two glasses and Beca's guitar stood against the three. They sat down, and Beca grabbed her guitar.

'Chlo, because of our anniversary I wanted to sing a song for you. And what song is better than the song we sang when we met for the first time?' Beca winked at Chloe and started playing.

_**You shout it loud**__**  
**__**But I can't hear a word you say**__**  
**__**I'm talking loud not saying much**__**  
**__**I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet**__**  
**__**You shoot me down, but I get up**__**I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose**__**  
**__**Far away, far away**__**  
**__**Ricochet, you take your aim**__**  
**__**Far away, far away**__**  
**__**You shoot me down but I won't fall**__**  
**__**I am Titanium**__**  
**__**You shoot me down but I won't fall**__**  
**__**I am Titanium**__**Cut me down**__**  
**__**But it's you who had offered to fall**__**  
**__**Ghost town, haunted love**__**  
**__**Raise you voice, sticks and stones may break my bones**__**  
**__**I'm talking loud not saying much**__**I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose**__**  
**__**Far away, far away**__**  
**__**Ricochet, you take your aim**__**  
**__**Far away, far away**__**  
**__**You shoot me down but I won't fall**__**  
**__**I am Titanium**__**  
**__**You shoot me down but I won't fall**__**  
**__**I am Titanium**__**  
**__**I am Titanium**__**  
**__**I am Titanium**__**Stone-hard, machine gun**__**  
**__**Firing at the ones who run**__**  
**__**Stone-hard, this bulletproof glass**__**You shoot me down but I won't fall**__**  
**__**I am Titanium**__**  
**__**You shoot me down but I won't fall**__**  
**__**I am Titanium**__**  
**__**You shoot me down but I won't fall**__**  
**__**I am Titanium**__**  
**__**You shoot me down but I won't fall**__**  
**__**I am Titanium**__**  
**__**I am Titanium**__**  
**__**I am Titanium**_

When Beca was done she laid her guitar to the side, and looked at Chloe who had tears in her eyes.

'Beca, that was so beautiful. You're the sweetest person I've ever meet and everyday I'm glad that I bursted in your shower.' Chloe said, as she hugged Beca tightly and gave her a kiss.

'Me too, Chlo. I'm still everyday thankfull that you did burst in my shower. I love you.'

'I love you too.' Chloe said as she gave Beca another kiss.

* * *

The fourth time Beca sang a song for Chloe was after Beca had a rough conversation with her mother and Chloe was there for her.

Beca hadn't had the best youth, with her parents divorce, when her father left her and her mother, which she took very hard and the bad things she did after that, such like starting fights, getting drunk too often and using drugs. Her mother had always been there for her, and when Beca decided to go to Barden, Beca's mom was furious. How could her daughter go to the school where her ex-husband teached? She told Beca that she was betraying her, going to the school of the man who left her in her youth. But Beca didn't care. She wanted to try to improve the relationship between her and her father, even though he left her.

So, that night Beca's mom called, and started to swear at Beca. That's how Beca ended up on the couch, crying about the previous conversation with her mom, and that's how Chloe found her girlfriend too. Chloe sat next to Beca and hugged her thight.

'Becs, what happened?'

'My, my mom called. She hates me Chlo. She said all those things and said I betrayed her for going to Barden. She said I wasn't her daughter anymore. She hates me Chlo, but I can't lose her. She is too important for me.' Beca sobbed in Chloe's shoulder. Chloe stroke the brunettes hair softly.

'She doesn't hate you Bec, she's just sad that you're here. She will come around, I believe in that. And even if she won't, you always have me, your dad, Jesse and the Bellas. Just remember that, okay?'

Beca looked up to Chloe and nodded.

'You're the best, you know that Chlo? You just accept me for who I am, even though my bad past. You're always here for me. I can't thank you enough. And everyday I'm thankful that I have such a beautiful, lovely and kind girlfriend.' Beca said and kissed Chloe. She then stood up and grabbed her guitar.

'I want to sing a song for you Chlo, see it as a thank you foreverything you've done and still do for me.' And with that Beca started playing.

_**You found me**_  
_**Singing songs about the rain  
I found you; I couldn't find words to explain  
How you were the day I was the dark of night  
How the world spun around us like a satellite  
How you met me in the middle and I held on tight**_

_**You will always be my beautiful distraction**_  
_**One part sweetness two parts passion**_  
_**Everyday you make me feel brand new**_  
_**You asked for my heart not perfection**_

_**The first one to lead me in the right direction**_  
_**This crazy world won't change the same old me**_  
_**Who loves the same old you**_

_**You brought me back when I'd forgotten how to fall**_  
_**To fall in love**_  
_**Showed me I could have it all**_  
_**And not give up a single thing I am**_  
_**When I said I couldn't you said**_  
_**Yes we can**_  
_**It took me all this time now I understand I do**_

_**You will always be my beautiful distraction**_  
_**One part sweetness two parts passion**_  
_**Everyday you make me feel brand new**_  
_**You asked for my heart not perfection**_  
_**The first one to lead me in the right direction**_  
_**This crazy world won't change the same old me**_  
_**Who loves the same old you**_

_**Here I am talking about forever**_  
_**Never thought I'd say it never ever**_  
_**Hold me once hold me twice hold me for the rest of my life**_

_**You will always be my beautiful distraction**_  
_**One part sweetness two parts passion**_

_**Everyday you make me feel brand new**_  
_**You asked for my heart not perfection**_  
_**The first one to lead me in the right direction**_  
_**This crazy world won't change the same old me**_  
_**Who loves the same old you**_

'That was beautiful Bec. I didn't know the song, but it was beautiful, just like you.' Chloe said while kissing Beca. Beca blushed.

'Thank you. I found this song when I was looking on Youtube and thought it was a very nice song and it reminded me of you, so yeah.' Beca said and pulled Chloe back into a kiss.

'I love you Beca. And know I'm always here for you.' Chloe said.

'I know Chlo, and I love you too.' Beca said kissing the redhead.

* * *

The fifth time Beca sang a song for Chloe, was on their one year anniversary. Beca took Chloe out for dinner and after that they went to a music bar, where their friends were too. What Chloe didn't know, was that Beca had prepared a song for Chloe, which she would sing in the bar.

'I'm going to get a drink, do you want anything?' Beca asked Chloe.

'Euhm a whine will do. Thanks babe.' Chloe said and pecked Beca on the cheek. Beca walked away.

After 10 minutes the brunette still wasn't back, and Chloe started to worry. Where was she? Chloe went over to her best friend, Aubrey.

'Hey Bree, have you seen Beca? She said she went to get some drinks, but that was ten minutes ago and she still isn't back.' Chloe said and Aubrey just grinned at her.

'Just wait for it Chlo, just wait for it.' Aubrey said, and Chloe looked at her with confusion. Just then, the music stopped and a tiny brunette stepped on the stage.

'Hello everyone. So, I'm gonna sing a song for this beautiful redhead, whom I may call my girlfriend for a day precisely today now. So Chlo, this one is for you.' With that Beca grabbed a guitar and started to play.

_**Can't count the years on one hand  
That we've been together  
I need the other one to hold you  
Make you feel, make you feel better**_

_**It's not a walk in the park**_  
_**To love each other**_  
_**But when our fingers interlock,**_  
_**Can't deny, can't deny you're worth it**_  
_**'Cause after all this time I'm still into you**_

_**I should be over all the butterflies**_  
_**But I'm into you (I'm into you)**_  
_**And baby even on our worst nights**_  
_**I'm into you (I'm into you)**_

_**Let 'em wonder how we got this far**_  
_**'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all**_  
_**Yeah, after all this time I'm still into you**_

_**Recount the night that**_  
_**I first met your mother**_  
_**And on the drive back to my house**_  
_**I told you that, I told you that I loved ya**_

_**You felt the weight of the world**_  
_**Fall off your shoulder**_  
_**And to your favorite song**_  
_**We sang along to the start of forever**_  
_**And after all this time I'm still into you**_

_**I should be over all the butterflies**_  
_**But I'm into you (I'm into you)**_  
_**And baby even on our worst nights**_  
_**I'm into you (I'm into you)**_  
_**Let 'em wonder how we got this far**_  
_**'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all**_  
_**Yeah, after all this time I'm still into you**_

_**Some things just, some things just make sense**_  
_**And one of those is you and I (Hey)**_

_**Some things just, some things just make sense  
And even after all this time (Hey)**_

_**I'm into you, baby, not a day goes by**_  
_**That I'm not into you**_

_**I should be over all the butterflies**_  
_**But I'm into you (I'm into you)**_  
_**And baby even on our worst nights**_  
_**I'm into you (I'm into you)**_  
_**Let 'em wonder how we got this far**_

_**'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all  
Yeah, after all this time  
I'm still into you  
**__**I'm still into you  
**__**I'm still into you**_

When the song ended, the whole bar went whiled. Beca bowed and got of the stage and walked over to where Chloe stood, with her friends behind her.

'Beca Kennedy Mitchell, you're always full of surprises aren't you?'Chloe said while she pulled Beca in a kiss.

'Only for you, Chloe Ann Beale, only for you.'

* * *

**Songs used in order:**

**Benny Tipene - Make You Mine**

**John Legend - All Of Me**

**David Guetta ft. Sia - Titanium**

**Ilse DeLange - Beautiful Distraction**

**Paramore - Still Into You**

**I do not own any of them, sadly enough.**


	5. Foreign Language

_**A/N: Yeah, second story in a day. Because I'm Dutch I thought it would be fun to do something like this.**_

_**Hope you like it!**_

* * *

When Chloe walked in her shared apartment with Beca, wasn't this the thing she thought she would hear. Normally when Beca was at home, there was music, but not now. Beca was on the phone with someone, and not that that was something special, but the way she was talking was something Chloe never expected to hear. Beca was on the phone talking in a weird foreign language, and Chloe didn't understand a word she said.

'Ja mam, ik weet het. Ik doe ook mijn best.' Beca said and listened.

'Ja, de band met papa is al beter. Het heeft gewoon tijd nodig weet je wel.' With that Beca turned around and saw Chloe standing in their living room, mouth wide open. Beca waved at her and walked over to Chloe.

'Nee mam, ik sluit me niet op in mijn kamer. Ik heb vrienden gemaakt. Oh, dat brengt me op het volgende, euhm ik heb een vriendin. Haar naam is Chloe en ik zou het leuk vinden dat je haar ooit is ontmoet.' Beca was silent after that and looked Chloe in the eyes. Chloe still didn't understand a word Beca just said, but she heard that her name was used in the conversation.

'Ze is heel goed voor mij. Maar ik moet gaan want ze staat hier naast me. We skypen nog wel okee, dan kun je haar meteen zien. Doei mam.' With that Beca hung up.

'What was that? Who was that? And why didn't I know you could speak a foreign language? What language was it by the way?' Chloe said. Beca chuckled.

'It was Dutch, it was my mom and you didn't know because I thought it wasn't important enough to mention.' Chloe looked at Beca.

'Not important enough to mention? Beca, that was a total turn on, you speaking a foreign language! How come you speak Dutch by the way? I mean of all the languages it was Dutch.' Beca laughed and pulled Chloe on the couch with her.

'I speak Dutch because my mom is from Holland. She married my dad and moved to America. I grew up with two languages, that's why I speak it. But I only speak it with my mom or her family. My mom still lives here in America though, but I don't see her that often. Oh and she wanted to skype with you, so that she could see you.' Beca finished. Chloe stared at her.

'Beca Kennedy Mitchell, you never cease to amaze me. I still learn things about you everyday. And I love to meet you mom, although I can't speak Dutch ofcourse.' Chloe said and gave Beca a kiss.

'I know that you can't speak Dutch, but don't worry, my mom speaks English too.' Beca said, giving Chloe a wink and a kiss.

'So, you have any more secrets that I have to know about? Because this was sexy, and if you've got more of that, I think I can't hold it any longer than anymore.' Chloe said with a husky voice, giving Beca to shiver. Beca kissed Chloe again.

'No more sexy secrets. Let's take this to the bedroom.' And with that they stood up and walked over to their bedroom. Where secrets weren't all good for.

**Translation in order:**

_**Yes Mom, I know. I am doing my best.**_

_**Yes, the relationship with Dad is already better. It just take some time you know.**_

_**No Mom, I don't lock myself up in my room. I've made some friends. Oh, that brings me to the next point, euhm I have a girlfriend. Her name is Chloe and I would like you to meet her sometime.**_

_**She's very good for me. But I have to gobecause she's standing right next to me. We skype okay, so that you'**_


End file.
